Computer system users require notification of system problems and a means to examine and diagnose the problems. Generally, a separate console terminal is located next to the system and is connected to the host console terminal port. On a time-sharing, multi-user computer, it is usually the responsibility of a few select users: field servicemen, system managers and operators to interact with the console terminal. However, a user of a single-user workstation must also be able to perform this function in some way.
Presently, graphics workstations allow interaction with the console at the workstation terminal to allow user access. However, when windowing systems are used by the terminal for the display of graphic structures, any console interaction at the terminal destroys all of the window graphics that were present. Accordingly, there is a need to provide console emulation at the workstation terminal which can interact with the graphics windowing system.